Loveless
by Kimyo ryu
Summary: Naruto is the new student and Sasuke is a well known slut Onesided: GaaSasu NejiSasu eventully NaruSasu Now betad by: SilverRayne WIP
1. Loveless

**BETAD**

Co-written by falling moonlight

Pairings: One-sided Gaa/Sasu, Neji/Sasu Eventually Naru/Sasu

A/N: This is set in the loveless universe (if you couldn't guess) if you haven't seen/read the show/Manga all you need to know is that until someone losses their virginity they have cat ears and a tail BUT you can get fake ears/tail

Loveless

Naruto sighed for the fifth time, his ears drooping drastically. He cursed at the size of his new "small" private school. Why the hell they needed two four-story schools, was completely beyond him. He looked down at his schedule, and scanned the walls.

228…230…232…236…238-WAIT! He thought pulling his attention back to the room he had just passed. 234!

His face lit up, and a smile shined in his eyes, and covered his face. He walked over and threw open the door not even contemplating the fact that class had started long ago.

"Sorry I'm late-,"

"Naruto?" spoke an astounded voice, one that Naruto could place from miles away, on the fourth of July, when a freight truck was going by, and fangirls were squealing.

"Iruka!" His smile widened, as he saw the brown haired man, with a scar across the bridge of his nose. "Iruka! What are you doing here!" he shouted as he pulled the older man in to a bear hug.

"We'll talk about that later," Iruka stated in a hushed tone, motioning his head to the roomful full of students currently transfixed with the odd sight in front of them.

"Oh, right, sorry Iruka-sensei," Naruto whispered in an apologetic tone; a small blush rising on his cheeks as he made a low bow.

"Just go sit in the empty seat between Sakura and Ino," Iruka stated, gesturing to the middle seat in the back row, between a girl with pink hair and matching ears, and one with light blond hair and ears.

Just as Naruto took his seat and Iruka prepared to start class up again, the door once again swung open.

"Oh, Uchiha-kun, I'm glad you could make it," Iruka said cheerfully; as if unaware of how late he had arrived. After he had closed the door and started over to the center aisle Naruto was fully able to observe the other boy.

Long slim legs, small narrow hips, and small torso, but once Naruto reached his face he was spellbound. His soft looking, flawless pale skin, the small silver hoops on the lower lobe of his ears and the black and red studs trailing up his right cat ear. As his eyes traveled down his bangs, past his deep ebony eyes, those soft pink lips grabbed at Naruto's attention. How he had missed them in the first place was beyond him. But now he couldn't tear his eyes away.

His world focused in on those lips. What could have easily only have been a few minutes felt like hours. The only thing Naruto could think of was how he wanted to go up to him, this total stranger, and kiss him, to feel those soft lips on his own, to hold the tiny hips in his strong hands.

His fantasies were cut short when the boy suddenly took the seat in front of him. _I was staring at him for that long! _Naruto thought, tiring to rid himself for those images.

With much determination Naruto was finally able to focus on Iruka's lesson. But after 15 minutes in proved fatal, his only thoughts were on the blacked hair boy in front of him and finding out his name. He started at him without a second thought of class or anyone else. And when Iruka handed out papers he tried to maneuver so he could get at peek at his name.

"What are you doing?" the pink haired girl next to him asked, her ears twitching as she tried to suppress a giggle.

"Well if you must know-"

"Sakura," she said. .

"Well if you must know Sakura," Naruto dropped his voice down to a whisper, "I'm trying to find out his name," he said, nudging his head towards the black haired boy in front of them.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" she exclaimed, in a voice that could hardly be considered a 'whisper'. Luckily the rest of the class didn't seem to notice; other than the other blond next to them. "You do not want to get involved with a guy like that! Believe me!"

"Yeah," the blond haired girl joined; he was guessing her name was Ino, "I heard his boyfriend, Gaara, killed a guy for hitting on him,"

"And that his other boyfriend, Neji, mentally torched some guy's mind and now he only talks crazy now," Sakura said.

"Worst of all, everyone says his tail and ears are fake, and that he's really a whore," Ino told him.

"Yeah, he's probably got some kind of STD," Sakura added.

Naruto sat, turning his head to look at Sakura, then Ino, soaking in as much information as he could get. But then Sakura fell silent. He faced front thinking over the stuff they had told him. Staring ahead he noticed how Sasuke shoulder relaxed slightly, and he wondered if it was because he had heard them talking about him.

Just then the bell rang. Apparently the others had sensed it coming because before he even had his stuff together the whole class was already out the door, except for Sasuke who seemed to drag himself to the door as if hoping someone would give him a reason to stay.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" called Iruka, beckoning with his finger.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion, but Sasuke just went on over to him, his expression blank as looked around in indifference. Naruto grabbed his stuff, hurrying to the front of the class while Iruka was already talking to Sasuke.

"-so since you were late, I want you to take Naruto around and act as his guide,"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine,"

Naruto stood dumbstruck, not sure about what had just happened.

"Are you coming or not?" Sasuke called from his spot in the doorway. After Naruto realized that he was talking to him, he quickly ran after Sasuke out the door.

"Sasuke-chan,"

"Ga-Gaara," Sasuke said, addressing the red head in front of them. And the first thing Naruto noticed about this boy is that he had no ears or tail.

So this is Sasuke's boyfriend... poor Sasuke, no wonder everyone thinks he's a whore.

Naruto's ears flopped down flat at the closeness that Gaara shared with Sasuke, not noticing the way Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, and his eyes were also flat. That's when Naruto's down cast eyes saw Gaara's hand firmly planted on Sasuke's ass. The rage Naruto felt made him snap his head back up. Gaara was nuzzling his face into the cook of Sasuke's neck and whispering into his ear.

"Hey baby," Gaara said, emphasizing himself by giving Sasuke's butt a nice squeeze.

"Gaara stop it," Sasuke said planting his hands on Gaara's chest.

"What was that?!" Gaara said through gritted teeth.

"Sasuke was going to show me around," Naruto interjected, "I mean since I'm new and all," Naruto said the last part somewhat nervously.

"I see," Gaara said, using the hand on Sasuke's ass to give him a small push, "Sasuke-chan you go ahead, I want to have a chat with your new… friend," Gaara said in a dangerous tone leaving no room for argument.

When Gaara turned to look at Naruto his gaze stiffening 10 times over, "Don't even think about it,"

"Wha-"

"I saw the way you were looking at him," Gaara stated in a threatening tone, "And don't get you're hopes up. Sasuke is my bitch, so you're just going to have to find yourself another piece of ass," Gaara declared.

As he turned on his heel to leave, Naruto went into a blind fury- he tore Gaara around and punched him square in the face. After snapping out of his shock Gaara swung his fist and managed to land a shot on his opponent's jaw. Naruto stumbled back, his anger for a moment diminished as he felt the pain, and a metallic taste entered his mouth. His fist clenched, and he stumbled forward, smirking, on the inside as he watched Gaara relax, only to deliver the unsuspecting boy a serious upper-cut in the gut. For a second time that day, his eyes opened wide in surprise. But it passed quickly, and he riposted with a punched from his left fist, connecting with Naruto's chin.

Naruto gasped and fell back, landing heavily on the lockers that lined the wall. He tried to push himself back up but a hand pushed him back down, making him wince in pain.

"Gaara stop it!" yelled Sasuke, grabbing on to the arm holding Naruto to the wall.

Gaara tightened up in anger for a moment, "You're lucky," Gaara stated through clenched teeth; relishing his hold on Naruto's uniform. Naruto dropped slightly, growling. His blood still pumped with adrenaline.

Gaara jerked Sasuke's arm towards him, bringing Sasuke in a chest-to-back-embrace. He nuzzled (nuzzling implies rubbing your nose against something) into Sasuke's hair; then tilted Sasuke's face to meet his.

Sasuke quickly twisted his head out of Gaara's grip, and squirmed out of Gaara's embrace. "We should get going," Sasuke told Naruto as he grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. Leaving one very angry Gaara in the wake.

The elevator was quiet as the descended to the first floor. Naruto was still furious about what Gaara had done to him, and to Sasuke. A muffled noise came from his left, where Sasuke stood.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, looking over at Sasuke. His bangs hid his eyes well as he sighed.

"I'm sorry about what Gaara did to you," Sasuke's voice was quiet, and cold, but there was something else to it. Naruto's body moved on its own it and in the next minute he was in front of Sasuke, "It's not your fault," he said, reaching a hand out to Sasuke. Said boy glared at the offending body part somewhat nervous. .

"Naru-" He was caught off guard as a pair of lips descended on his . Naruto felt Sasuke stiffen, but he couldn't figure out why, or even why he was on top of him in the first place. All he knew at that moment were the soft, tiny lips against his own. He brought his hands up and wrapped them around Sasuke's mid-section, pulling his body closer to his.

Sasuke put his hands onto Naruto's chest and with incredible strength (for how small he was) and shoved Naruto off of him.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sasuke yelled as he turned to run out the now open elevator doors. Wiping his mouth on his uniform sleeve as he left.

Naruto reached for Sasuke, but the door had already closed, His arm fell limp to his sides as the elevator started up again.


	2. Friendless

**BETA'D**

* * *

Friendless

Naruto sprinted to his class. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts in the elevator that he had been standing there for almost 15 minutes and let's not forget he had been fighting with Gaara. He quickly doubled his speed.

"I'm very sorry I'm …" Naruto trailed off when he noticed the class was empty, other then another boy who was sleeping, "Don't tell me I missed class already! It's only my first day! If Tsunade finds out I skipped class on the very first day, she's going to kill me!"

"Oi, don't come in here and just start yelling," the boy from the class stated. "Don't tell me it's time form class to start, how troublesome,"

"Wait what class is this!" Naruto shouted jabbing a finger in the boy's direction.

"How troublesome, it's the second why?" He told him, yawning and stretching, trying to wake up.

"B-but I had to have missed at least half-an-hour of class already!" Naruto yelled franticly.

"You're new here aren't you? Everyone knows Dr.Hatake (Kakashi was their science teacher) doesn't show until the last 5 minutes to give us pages to read for homework," He expanded in a bored tone.

"Then where's everyone else?" Naruto questioned.

"How should I know, it's too troublesome," he said almost shouting.

Naruto cursed under his breath at how rude he was being, "Well anyway my name's Naruto," Naruto said sticking his hand out in greeting.

"Shikamaru," he said not even bothering to take Naruto's offered hand.

Naruto slammed his stuff down onto the table and sat in a huff. He was still a bit riled up from his fight with Gaara. Naruto had half expected him to say something about his behavior but he just seemed to be day-dreaming.

After about 15 minutes the other students had started filtering into the classroom.

"Hey Shikamaru," Naruto called out, having had a chance to get over his earlier anger. Shikamaru gave him a small questioning glance, "Do you know Sasuke?" he said in a low embarrassed tone.

"Of course; everyone does. What of it," Shikamaru asked with a hint of interest in his voice.

"I was just wondering if-" Naruto began so low that Shikamaru had to strain to hear him over the escalating noise of the room, "If it's true that Sasuke's ears are fake,"

"Everyone says they are," Naruto's ears dropped down at that, "but," Shikamaru added, "I don't think they are,"

"Wha-really!" Naruto exclaimed perking up suddenly.

"Yeah, I've seen his boyfriend: Neji pulling on his tail before; those fake ears pop right off if you pull to hard on them. Plus, he doesn't act like someone who sleeps with countless guys," he explained, "Or even one for that matter. He acts like he's still a virgin,"

As he heard this he found it harder and harder to hold in his excitement_. That Gaara isn't such hot shit. He hasn't even had sex with Sasuke yet and I don't plan on giving him the chance._ "Hey Shikamaru do you think I have a cha-"

"Ok class settle down," Naruto was cut off by Kakashi who had finally showed up. Of all the times for class to start, it had to be now. By the time Kakashi had finished colleting the homework and giving them their new homework it was time for the next class to start. Naruto never did get to ask his question.


	3. Bondless

A/N: Sorry for the shortness

Bondless

Naruto practically skipped down the hall- it was time for lunch! He had almost run people over in class when he heard it was time to eat. Naruto had run so fast out of class and down the hall he was able to get the first spot in line. He quickly paid for his food and once he turned around to find a place to sit he remembered that he didn't have anyone to sit with.

_Oh shit! Now what am I going to do I'll get labeled as a lon-Sasuke! _And sure enough there Sasuke sat all by his little-lonesome in the back. _Poor Sasuke he's sitting all by himself. It would be wrong of me not to go sit with him. _Naruto was in ecstasy as he walked over to where Sasuke was sitting. There was on one else at the table; on one to interrupt them. And best of all, that bastard Gaara was on where in sight.

"Hey there cutie," Naruto boasted setting his tray down and quickly talk a set before Sasuke could complain.

But Sasuke didn't complain, or reply to Naruto's ludicrous comment. He didn't even show any sign of knowing Naruto was there. "Don't tell me you're still mad," Sasuke just continued to give him the cold shoulder, "come on Sasuke don't be like this. Ok I'm sorry; are you happy now?" no answer, "Look if it makes you happy I promise not to do it again,"

"Promise not to do what again, exactly?"

A/N: once again sorry for the shortness but I wanted to have a cliffhanger


	4. Emotionless

A/N: Sorry to the people who where…disappointed with my dabble but do not fear chapter 4(the real one) is here!

Also if any could PLEASE, PLEASE make me a new summary! I'll think of something for you! If you'd like to make a summary for me PM it or put in a review for me, thank you

* * *

Emotionless

Sasuke visibly stiffened making confusion play over Naruto's face. He turned to see the speaker of the words. Instantly Naruto knew that this was the other boy—this was Neji.

The first thing that caught his attention about this new comer was the emptiness. The emptiness that covered everything about him: his face, his eyes and it even seemed to control the way he stood. Even though anger and lust controlled his features, his eyes were still devoid of them. He probably would have of even been considered "handsome" if not for them.

He was pale-but not overly pale-and he had long dark hair. When he turned around towards Sasuke, Naruto could see that it went all the way down to his waist, and was loosely tided back in a loose pony tail.

Neji set by Sasuke-well more like on TOP of the poor boy.

"Well?" He said, setting down the tray in front of Sasuke.

"That stupid blond ran into me in the hallway," He said, taken a small bite of the sandwich in fount of him meekly. But when Naruto opened his mouth to speak; Sasuke shot him a glare. His eyes screaming for him to shut up and leave.

But Neji must have caught that look because his eyebrow rose slightly.

"I see, so-" he said glancing between Sasuke and Naruto, the later watching him, as Neji was going to attack him for "running into" Sasuke. Instead he also treated Naruto as if he wasn't there. He brought his right arm up and wrapped it around Sasuke's waist, "do you want me to do something about your 'stupid blonde' problem, Sasuke-chan?" Neji said as he began to rub his hand up and down Sasuke's side.

At this point Naruto wasn't sure who he hated more- _Gaara_ or _Neji. There's just something about this guy that really ticks me off. And who does he think he is: acting like I'm not even here…. And _molesting_ Sasuke in the middle of the cafeteria._

At that time Naruto slammed his tray down and sat as close to Sasuke as he could. "So Sasuke," Naruto began his eyes focused more on Neji to see just how much of a stir he could get out of him. "We should probably go before lunch is over so we can be alone and walk to class together." Naruto said _conveniently_ leaving out the fact that he didn't _know_ where his next class was.

"What was that?" Neji said the angry apparent in his voice.

"You heard me: Sasuke walking with me to my next class." Naruto boasted.

"I guess no one told you how things work here," Neji said, standing up to intimidate him. "So I guess I'll be the one to tell you: Sasuke is mine so don't get your hopes up." Neji explained in a threatening tone.

Naruto quickly stood up to match Neji's challenge. "That the same thing Gaara said," Naruto stated, unknowingly stumbling onto taboo territory. Sasuke snapped his head up and dropping the sandwich he had been nibbling on till now. Neji just dropped his head letting his bangs cover his eyes.

Sasuke quickly got up and grabbed Naruto's arm. "We should go now," Sasuke explained as he tugged on Naruto's arm.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Naruto questioned as he fallowed Sasuke down the hallway. After awhile Sasuke finally replied.

"You can't talk about Gaara in front of Neji like that; just like you can't talk about Neji in front of Gaara," Sasuke explained quietly; he had stopped walking but he still didn't turn to face him.

"Hm, why's that?" Naruto questioned.

"What's with all the questions?! Why do you care some much?!" Sasuke suddenly exploded on him.

"Sa-"

"Things were a lot easier before you showed up," Sasuke choked out; fisting the material of his uniform pants.

"Sasuke," Naruto said wearily.

"Just go away," Sasuke yelled raising his hand to strike. Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's wrist with one hand and using his other to pull Sasuke into an embrace.

"There's no reason to cry," Naruto said softly rubbing his hand up and down Sasuke's back.

"I'm not crying." Sasuke said and jerked his wrist free off Naruto hands which quickly joined the other around Sasuke.

"Oh really," Then why's my shirt so wet?" Naruto whisper soft to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about…. Baka." Sasuke's voice was low and muffled but he was still able to make it out. Naruto's only reply was tightening his hold on Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: At last!! Ch4 is typed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! happiness 


	5. Painless

A/N: Sorry for the long update time, I wanted to give you all a longer chap. I hope you think the long wait was worth it

* * *

Painless

As Naruto walked sown the hall he was nursing his sore left eye. From the steady ebbing pain coming from it he was sure that it was going to develop into a bruise. It had been such a perfect moment to, just him and Sasuke-all alone. _And we had been so close to………… and the way his body fit so perfectly with mine._

Naruto slowly come to a halt. _Even though I've only known Sasuke for a couple of hours I-I can't help but…. _He took a shallow gulp as he felt his checks heat up. _I can't help but get…… angry whenever I see Neji or Gaara try and take advantage of him. THAT'S IT- Naruto_ clenched his fist at the strong wave of emotion that came over him. _I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT PREVERTS LIKE THEM DON'T MESS WITH HIM EVER AGAIN!!!! But then again…. _Naruto though as he opened the door and began his way outside. (A/N: His next class is in the other building)

Flashback

Naruto's only reply was tightening his hold on Sasuke.

He couldn't help but grin. Since they had left lunch early there was on one in the halls. And best of all it seemed that Neji wasn't all that worried about Sasuke because he still hadn't showed up yet. It was just him and Sasuke; _all alone_.

_And Sasuke is so close. _Naruto took a small gulp as his cheeks heated up. _If we're like this for much longer I-I don't think I'll be able to _control_ myself. _

Deciding to break the silence Naruto brought his head down in till it was level with Sasuke's ear. (AN: Naruto is a good few inches taller than Sasuke) He slowly slid his hands down till they where firmly on his thin waist. "You know what Sasuke—" he leaned in closer. "-you're really cute." And with that he grabbed both of Sasuke's firm ass cheeks.

At first Sasuke was to shocked that Naruto was bold enough to have grabbed him, that he couldn't do anything. But when he felt one of Naruto's hand snake around the base of his tail; he did the first thing that come to his mind--he punched him- hard.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU PERVERT!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he ran off leaving Naruto alone to nurse his throbbing eye.

End Flashback

_Sasuke probably thinks I'm some kind of deranged pervert by now. _He couldn't help but fell a little depressed at the thought.

* * *

Naruto signed as he walked towards his math class, gently rubbing his eye with his free hand. He could almost picture what he looked like. And he knew he was going to be pined as 'the-new-kid-who-got-beat-up-on-his-first-day'! Also he had a felling he wasn't going to have calculator loving nerds-just his luck.

Since Naruto was in such deep though he hadn't noticed the fact that a door was right in front of him.

_Wham!_

"Oh Fuck!" He rubbed his nose in pain. It wasn't broken but it was probably red- red like a clown's nose. "God damn it! First a black eye and now this!"

Naruto slumped down on to the balls of his feet and started murmuring to himself; earning himself a few sideways glances from passer-biers. "If Tsunade finds out I cut class she'll kill me….. But if I go into class like this I'll _be_ killed." He weighed his options for a few moments. "I guess there's only one option left." Naruto said firmly.

And with that- he quickly turned on his heel and raced back the way he had come from. The _breeze _form his run was strong enough to send hair astray, lift a few skirts and he even broke the school's 100 meter dash record.

* * *

A while later in the entire other side of the school, Naruto found himself starting up another conversation…….. With himself. "I know Tsunade will get mad at me for skipping…… but damn it! If I went into class like this I'll be killed! Plus if I don't go to class today; I can come up with a cool excuse. Like I had to cut because I was kicking some guy's ass!" He emphasized his statement by pounding his fist into his open palm.

"And now that I think about it…." _Going by the people that Sasuke is _dating. He felt a small shiver go up his spine at the though. _I bet he thinks that bad asses are hot! _Naruto couldn't help but brake out into a huge grin at the though. "Speaking of Sasuke," he said thoughtfully. His facial expression suddenly taking a more serious tone. "I wonder where Sasuke is right now….."

"God damn Gaara. Just because he doesn't care about getting to class doesn't mean he has to try and get me to skip with him." Sasuke grumbled to himself, and walked straight past Naruto and took a sharp right though a door.

"Sa…uke.." Right after that Naruto quickly raced down to the door that Sasuke had went though. He crouching down onto the balls of his feet and pecked his head through the door. The boy's locker room. Standing up and turning on he foot Naruto started to access the situation as he started his way down the hall.

"I see. So Sasuke has gym right now. And in a snotty privet school like this we probably have gym uniforms too." Naruto stated as if unaware of what he was saying. "Which means Sasuke is going….to….be….change-……….ing." He said firmly realizing what it meant.

"Which means he's going to have to take off his clothes!" If Naruto had been holding anything he defiantly would have dropped it. The mental image was almost to much: sweet, smooth, little Sasuke giving him a strip tease and moaning his name. He quickly raced back to the door Sasuke went through and started his way inside.

Lucky for him Sasuke was late enough that everyone; including the teacher's where out in the gym warming up. _Which means it is just us……all alone. _Naruto's heart speed up at the thought. He started checking each of the rows by glancing around the corner trying to find a sign of Sasuke. And when he looked around the corner of the last row; closest to the doorway into the gym, he found Sasuke.

And it couldn't have been at a better time: Sasuke had just dropped his pants to put on his gym shorts. If Naruto wasn't trying to hind himself he would have passed out from the nose bleed he was having. The only underwear; if it could even be called that, present on Sasuke was a thin black strap that stopped at a triangle just below his tail in between his firm ass checks: a thong. Naruto couldn't stop the erection he could fell forming in his uniform pants.

_This is really dangerous; if Sasuke caches me: peeking on him…half hard. He'll kill me and never talk to me again. _Naruto gulped. _But I can't look away._

"What are you doing in here?" He heard Sasuke ask.

_Oh shit!_

AN: I hope you where happy with the somewhat longer chap.


	6. Shameless

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, BUT I have TWO chapters this week! Please remember to review each chapter, PLEASE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shameless

_I'm gonna die! A long painful death! This is-_

"Don't get so mad, Sasuke-Chan."

_It's that bastard Neji again! _Naruto thought scornfully, as he began to grid of teeth.

"I should be able to come and see you when I want. We're in the same class after all." Neji said as he cornered Sasuke onto the side of the row of lockers. Naruto could hear his pulse; it was beating so fast he had trouble hearing anything. "What wrong with you anyway, Sasuke-chan?" Neji stated as he brought his hand up to caress Sasuke's face. Sasuke just shifted his gaze to the floor to avoid eye contact with him.

Meanwhile Naruto was pressed so hard up against the lockers it felt like the imprints where going to be there for days. "Does that 'stupid blond', that Uzumaki Naruto been giving you trouble?" Neji whispered close to Sasuke's ear.

"How-how do you know his name?" Sasuke questioned almost timidly.

"You should know by now, Sasuke-chan that I'm _always_ the first to know." He paused for a moment and leaned in closer to Sasuke. "After all I AM the only one who knows about… that _incident_. You remember it don't you? The sight of-" Neji was cut off abruptly by a quick shove to his chest.

"Pl-please don't talk about that…. Neji-senpai." He said in such a low voice that even Neji had to strain to hear it. _Is Neji blackmailing Sasuke or something? What was this _incident_? And the sight of what? _Then something in Naruto's mind clicked. _Could it be that Neji's blackmailing Sasuke about being raped!? And that he's scarred with the sight of a man forcefully entering and exiting him!!!!! _He couldn't stop the mental image of a young Sasuke being pushed down onto a much older mans cock. One that was far beyond to big for his small entrance and was coated in Sasuke's blood.

He was quickly broken out of his thoughts as Neji began talking again. "It's not like you to be so polite, Sasuke-chan. Does it still make you that upset?" Neji glanced over to where Naruto was hiding. "But then again that wasn't what I came here to talk to you about. I came here to talk about that Uzumaki Naruto." He suddenly placed his hands on both sides of Sasuke- so he couldn't run away.

"You should know by now that it's better to stay away from people _like that_." Neji said in a low but dangerous tone as he leaned in to nuzzle Sasuke's nape. "People who want what doesn't belong to them," he dropped his voice down to a whisper. "For there own selfish needs and wants." _What is he trying to say? That I'm trying to use Sasuke on some kind of weird way! _Naruto was grinding his teeth once again- this guy real pisses me off.

"You know what he wants form you, don't you." Sasuke just remanded silent. "He simply wants the gratification given to him through your body. You know he does," Neji smirked at the fact that Sasuke didn't protest. "Things he's been doing to you while he thinks on one else is around."

"How did you know…" Sasuke finally asked. "…about that?"

"That idiot must really be rubbing off on you, Sasuke-chan. I told you-I'm always the first to know."

"You-you're right, I'm sorry………Neji-senpai."

Neji smirked once again at the sound of defeat in his voice. "Just going out; the teachers worried about you." Neji said as he pushed Sasuke towards the door by the small of his back. "I'll be there soon. Just go right ahead."

"Right." Sasuke stated as he left the locker room and started into the gym.

Once Neji was sure the Sasuke was out of ear shot he turned and glared back at the place where he knew Naruto was hiding. "Spying on someone that doesn't belong to you. You have a lot of guts though, I'll give you that, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well you want to know what I think." Naruto began as he stepped out from the rows and into the main hall of the locker room. "I think you're the one who's got a lot of guts. Talking about Sasuke as if he's a possession that can be owned and then later thrown away when you get tried of him. Guy's like you really piss me off: thinking you can control everything in his life, including the people he hangs out with."

"And what makes you think I'm controlling everything in his life?" Neji questioned smugly. "If I'm not mistaken this is your first day here. And I'm sure that I'm just using him. So tell me, why is it that you care so much? Is it possible that _you're_ the one who just wants to use Sasuke. Or are you _in love him_?" Neji said as he narrowed his eyes into a deadly glare.

"And what if I am?" Naruto challenged as he fought to keep down his blush.

"Let me give you a hint, love only leads to pain-for you and that person."

"Ha! And I'm supposed to take advice like that from you? What do _you_ know about love?" Naruto asked, mentally preparing himself for an attack.

"Not that it's any of your business," He paused for a second to gather his thoughts. "But Sasuke is my first love." Naruto went limp: mentally and physically from surprise. "And because of me he got hurt."

"I-I had no idea…."

"Of 'course you don't; because you assumed that because _you _love him on one else can… that they're just _using_ him." Neji turned and left with that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto found himself once again wondering the halls and once again talking to himself. "Who the hell does Neji think he is: trying to make it like I'm the bad guy here. And that bull shit story about Sasuke being his first love! How stupid does he think I am?!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his bag onto the ground. Luckily he was still close to the gym so no one came to check on what all the noise was about. "That's it! Next time I see that Neji I'll kick his ass!" Naruto exclaimed as he cracked his knuckles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The best/most-confusing day of Naruto's life was on a Friday. That gave him the whole weekend to work out what the hell had happened. It also gave him time to find out what he was going to try and do this week. And so far he had a three part list:

Convince Sasuke that he's not a deranged pervert

2. Kick Neji's ass

3. Kick Gaara's ass in gym

It was a simple list. But it still took him two days to come up with it. Now all he

needed to do is go to school and bring his plan into action.

**MONDAY MORNING**

Naruto sat up slowly, blinking as he looked around. He looked to his left, a confused expression crossing his face. Where his alarm clock usually sat was an empty space. His eyes grow wide as he remembered that it had been broken because he had thrown it against the wall in frustration, when he was remembering fight with Gaara.

He jumped out of bed , grabbing the first pieces of clothing that looked like his uniform. And quickly throw them on, regardless if they where clean or not. He grabbed his book bag from the corner, where he had thrown it after he got home on Friday. Then ran out of the door not even bothering to lock or even close it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This day officially sucked. He had been in suck a hurried here so fast he forgot to check the time. He was early, but not early enough to go back home and change as well as close his door. Not that there was anything worth stealing… other than his food. That alone was terrifying. And the uniform he had put on was from Friday and it smelled; even to him. Out of all the uniforms in his house it had to be the ONE that was dirty.

So here he sat in homeroom; the only other person in there was Iruka-sensei. He couldn't even go out in the hall for fear of getting lost, he had already got lost three times on his way here, and he'd rather not go though that again.

But when he saw Sasuke in the door way he though there may still be hope for this day to be turned around. Unfortunately someone hated him today because Neji was with Sasuke. And if that wasn't enough Neji was sure to steal a kiss from Sasuke before he could go into the classroom. Today officially lost it pulse with that, there was no more hope.

"Oh, Uchiha-kun it's good to see you here so early." Iruka said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah, Neji-senpai didn't have anything too do this morning. He was able to give me a ride and walk me to class." Sasuke said in a dead pan voice.

"Well that's good to hear, Uchiha-kun." Iruka-sensei said.

_Oh just great!! Neji can drive and I'm not even old enough to get my permit. How can I compete with that?! _Naruto grabbed his head in frustration.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked as he placed his bag on the table and sat sown. Naruto tried to fight down his blush. _Stay calm. Stay calm. Remember this weeks goals is to try and make Sasuke think I'm NOT a deranged pervert!_

"Don't get so excited," Sasuke began. "I'm not sitting here because I want too." Sasuke said as he started pulling his books out of his bag. "Iruka-sensei had time to work on a new seating chart this weekend. And both our last names start with a 'U', so we're stuck together." Sasuke explained as he placed his last book on the table.

Naruto opened his mouth to speck but then was when the bell decided to make it self know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you liked this chap! And even one please go check out my new story 'To please him' but be warned it's a lemon!


	7. Planless

A/N: here is the next new chap. Enjoy!

P.S. Is planless even a word?? (if it's balm falling!

Falling: hey I heard that!!!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Planless

Naruto had almost forgotten how much he hated social studies. Iruka was nice and fun to listen to but there where some things that no matter who talked about them are still bordering. And social studies had to be up there at the top ten of the list.

Even with someone as cute as Sasuke sitting next to him Naruto found it hard to focus on ANYTHING. _I guess talking about dead guys on one cares about has finally done it. I'm going to be the first person to die of boredom. _Naruto eyes felt heavy and he had to fight to stop from dozing off _why can't Iruka have given us a project or something? Then I'd have a chance to talk to Sasuke. _He was suddenly hit with an idea._ That's it! I'll ask Sasuke if he wants to go- _Naruto quickly shook his head to banish the though. Earning a sideways glace from Sasuke _–_hang_ out with me today after school._

Naruto had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that the simple plan took him to whole class to come up with. He was so lost in his thoughts that while half the class was already out the door or quickly packing up-he was still sitting there like an idiot.

"He, did your brains stop or something?" Sasuke said as he waved his hand in front of Naruto's face. Snapping out of his thought Naruto finally realized how empty the room had gotten. "Well if you're just going to sit there like an idiot I'm not going to stop you." Sasuke stated as he slung his bag onto his shoulder and turned on a heel to leave.

"Ah! Wait up, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he throw his stuff into his own bag half-hazard. He ran over to Sasuke who was now solitary at the doorway, turning to glance in his direction.

"Well-um-Sasuke-ya' know-I just wondering if-if you wanted to hang out with me after school today?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and started at him suspiciously. "What are you up to? You got some sort of weird rape planed for me?

Naruto quickly brought his hands up to defend himself. "NO!NO!NO! Sasuke you got me all wrong! I'd never do something like that! I just wanted to hang out to get to know you better, that's all." He said weakly.

"Oh so what you're saying that the man from Friday wasn't you?" Sasuke asked sacristy as he crossed his arms.

"Oh look at the time!" Naruto said as he checked his right arm at his nonexistent watch. "I should be going?" Naruto scooted past Sasuke out the door. "We'll talk more about it at lunch!" He yelled back as he quickly raced off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well _that_ went well. _Naruto thought sarcastly. _ I wonder if Sasuke would buy it if I said I had a split personality. _He throw open the door to the science room. Welcomed only by the empty decks and Shikamaru sleeping.

He throw down his bag onto the same table that Shikamaru was sleeping on. He sat down and munched over the table so he could work out a plan for when he talked to Sasuke. After all he didn't want to look stupid or like a stalker for that matter. And he wasn't good at thinking on his feet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It could be that he wad just over reacting but Naruto had a feeling he was going overboard. 'Cause he was acting like a schoolgirl going on her first date: he had straitened up his uniform, tiring to rid himself of any excess lint that had been stuck to him. He even tried; and failed, to tame his hair with some water from the bathroom sink. And the thought of stealing flowers form outside the school had crossed his mind several times.

_What am I doing! I'm just asking him to hang out after school! NOT asking him to marry me! _ Naruto wanted to beat himself up for not being able to think straight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well there we go, hope you like………..'cause typing hurts my head


	8. Passionless

A/N: Woo! The long awaited Loveless ch. 9 is here!!!!!! And I do believe that this is our longest ch yet!

**Warning: This chapter contains a **(some what) **rape scene **(kinda ;;;) **for the safety of the readers who may not be comfortable with this I've marked this scene with **

**-----------RAPE--------**

**If you choose not to take both of these warnings don't get mad at me.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passionless

_Stay clam. Be cool. _Naruto had gotten his lunch and was now walking towards the table where Sasuke was sitting. His heart was beating 1,000 miles an hour. _Just ask Sasuke if he wants to hang out after school. And try NOT to get Friday drought up. Yep, no big deal. _The grip on his tray tightened. _Just need to stay calm. _

"What happened to your hair?"

"Ah!" Naruto was lucky his grip was so tight that he hadn't dropped his lunch. But he had given it a good jolt- most of it was now on its sides.

"What was that all about? All I did was ask you a question." Sasuke stated, not showing that he was fazed by Naruto's reaction.

"If you must know I was thinking about something!" Naruto exclaimed; dropping his tray onto the table.

"Thinking, that must be a major accomplishment for you." Sasuke explained sarcastically.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Naruto questions angrily. At least it helped him for get his nerves.

"I called Hiashi-sama on my way from class." Sasuke began; redirecting the conversation.

"Huh?"

"He said it's good for me to hand out with people more often. And it is okay with him if you came over today after school." Sasuke explained.

"Wai-what?" the fact that Sasuke called his parents and asked if it was ok too have him over. Even before he had a chance to officially asked him, too.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Sasuke stated in a flat tone; leaning his chin into his hand. "That's what you wanted, right?"

"Ye-yeah. I'm just surprised that you called your father to see if it was-"

"Godfather." Sasuke corrected Naruto.

"What?"

"Hiashi-sama is my godfather."

"OH so you live with your godparents. So than what happened to your real parents-" _Oh fuck please tell me I didn't just ask him that._

"I should be going." Sasuke said throwing his bag onto his shoulder and started walking to the trash can with his tray. "I'll meet you outside of the school at the end of the day."

Naruto flat out slammed his face onto the table, earning himself a few side ways glances from passer biers. _How could I have been so stupid! _He through his head back up and gripped his temples. _Prying into Sasuke's life like that. And it was so obvious that he was uncomfortable with talking about his family life. I should be grateful he still wants to hang out; let alone talk to me still. _His ears and expression dropped glumly.

He quickly shook his head to banish the thoughts. _What am I thinking?! I know that it wasn't the _best _thing to do: prying into Sasuke's family like that-NO! I didn't even pry. All I did was ask him a question that made him a little uncomfortable! No big deal, I'll just be sure not to bring it up again! Yeah-that's it. Just need to stay positive!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You, Uzumaki Naruto, are an udder disgraces to all hard working students!" _So much for staying positive. _After he had cut yesterday, his teacher; Mr. Ebisu, had deiced it was his duty to straiten him out. Just his luck. "Now I hope my talk has helped you understand the seriousness of you actions. You may now take your seat."

_Ha-ha sucks for you, Mr. Bandana n' Glasses (1), I was barley listening to you._ Naruto mussed to himself, barley holding back a grin, as he went to the only open desk; in the back of the class.

Naruto sat; well more like dropped into his seat. Out of all the school subjects math had to be his least favorite. Sure social studies is boring but at least it made scene none of this x, y crap. _Sasuke is so lucky, _he gave a low groan._ He's probably having tons of fun in gym right now…even with that bastard Neji around._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke walked slowly down the empty hallway. He really didn't feel like going to class and he knew by now that none of the teachers would hold it against him if he didn't. Especially Guy-sensei. But little did Sasuke know that this next hour and a half would consist of more than wondering the halls of hanging out in the bathroom as a dark figure fell into step after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto would have been better off skipping class again. Mr. Bandana n' glasses was a total prick: he called on him and if he got the answer wrong he'd lecher him on how easy the problem was. _I don't think this guy is even qualified to teach. _Naruto slumped down till he could rest his chin on the desk. _I wish today would just end! I want to see Sasuke._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark shadow walked softly and was a good 2 yards away from Sasuke. And since Sasuke was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had yet to notice his stalker. Things where working out perfectly and in a matter of minutes Sasuke would remember who he belonged to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm so lucky to get to hand out with Sasuke….Something I bet that bastard Gaara never did. I mean he's one of those people that no one would willingly have over their house. _Naruto once again shifted into a new position. His elbow resting on the table supporting his cheek. _Now that I think about it I haven't seen Gaara today. Usually he's fallowing Sasuke around like the plague._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He speed up shorting the distance between himself and Sasuke. His patience was wearing thin, he didn't know how much linger he could hold himself back. Sasuke turned into the bathroom it was a better place to hid than in the hall in plan day. He stood at the door that Sasuke had just gone through.

_Perfect._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Maybe he finally got suspend….or was sent to jail. _He chuckled to himself. _That ass would disserve it to. I mean Ino already said he killed someone…not only that I bet he's a rapist._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He pushed open the door and took a step inside. It didn't matter if Sasuke saw him now- he had already sealed his fate.

"Ga-" Sasuke was cut off when he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Do yourself a favor, Sasuke-chan," Gaara began. "And keep quite." He wrapped his free had around Sasuke's waist. Succoring his arms at his side: ensuring that he couldn't run away. "Now promise you won't scream and I'll let your mouth go." Gaara proposed, as he leaned down and nibbled on the top red and black studs on his right cat ear.

Sasuke simply nodded his head; he know by now that just doing what Gaara asked would leave him a lot less bruises. "Now _that's_ the good Sasuke-chan I remember. You haven't been acting like yourself on Friday; stopping my punch like that." He added some extra force to the next nip. "You've been a wary bad boy. And bad boys should be punished!" He force both of Sasuke's wrists into his left hand. And roughly shoved his right hand into the front of Sasuke's uniform pants. "I'll take it upon myself to remind you of your manners."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto signed once again. _What is Sasuke even doing with a guy like that in the first place? He's not even nice to him…unlike Neji who's at least _kind _to him….. Well at least as kind as the bastard can be. But Gaara, he doesn't even pretend to be friendly in front of him._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke screamed slightly, but that only caused Gaara to become more aggressive. He took his tie and used it as a temporary gag. And his belt to restrain his hands. "I told you Sasuke-chan, only if you don't scream I'd let your mouth go."

Gaara tugged Sasuke's uniform pants down to his mid thighs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto grabbed the paper handed to him, placing it on top of his empty desk. He sighed again, resting his head on his folded arms. Raising his eyes to the clock, he saw that only thirty minutes mad passes. He sighed again and sat up, resting his head on his left hand. He shifted slightly, and raised his hand.

------------------------------------------**RAPE**--------------------------------------

Gaara pressed his finger against the tight mussel around Sasuke's entrance. "I'm not going to lie to you, Sasuke-chan. I've been looking forward to doing this to you again for a vary ling time." He punctuated his words by increasing his presser on the tight hole. "And now that I have you alone and at my mercy. I'm not going to waste it." With that he roughly shoved his pointer finger into Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke let out a muffled scream. It had such a long time since anything was in his entrance, and the stretching burned. "Oh, Sasuke-chan," He started nibbling Sasuke's right cat ear again. Using his tongue to play with his pressings. "Your cries are so beautiful-even when muffled." A static grin broke out on his face. "I think I want to hear more of them." He slammed in a second finger quickly followed by a third.

"God I've missed the feeling of you around me." He spread his fingers as wide apart as the hole would let him. Sasuke let out another muffled scream, this time louder than before tears pricking at the side of his eye. "I love your screams so much…. Sasuke-chan." Gaara said softly as he brought his fingers back together. Removing the extra tension from the hole. "I wish we could be truly alone," He stepped closer to Sasuke so his erection fit snuggly between Sasuke's exposed thighs.

"I want you so badly.' He than pulled back his fingers and gave Sasuke's insides a harsh jab. Sasuke screamed once again the tears threatening to spill. He never wanted this to happen and he knew it would take a metrical to get himself out of this.

----------------------------------------**RAPE**-------------------------------------

Naruto walked sown the hall, muttering darkly to himself. Stupid Bandana n' Glasses had made him answer a question in order to leave.

"Really, what the hell does MC2 mean?!" He shouting down the hall without knowing he did it. He had grabbled his hair, facing the ground, but when he heard the click of a door opening, he looked up to a head pecking out.

"Keep it quite!" The teacher said, fixing her glasses. She gave him a stern look, before her body joined her head out side of the room. "Wait, what are you doing-"

"I'm sorry." Naruto said with a slight nod. He turned before the teacher could say anything, and ran down the hall he had come. Not stopping till he turned a corner. Catching his breath, he peeked around the corner, but she hadn't followed him. He relaxed a minute before continuing.

Turning another corner, he spotted the boy's room sign, and rushed forward. His bladder sighing in relief. He opened the door, humming to himself, and stepped in. He turned to face the stalks and his hum died mid note. Even his breathing stopped at what he saw. Sasuke pushed against a wall by Gaara, both pants down. Sasuke had spotted him, tears at the corner of his eyes. Gaara had yet to notice him.

Naruto saw red as he rushed forward, grapping Gaara by the shoulder, and turning him around to punch him in the face. Gaara stumbled back, not able to dodge or block, and Sasuke fell to the floor, but Naruto didn't notice. He didn't let up on Gaara either, punching every spot he could find. Gaara grabbed his left wrist, holding it back.

Naruto shifted kicking him in the stomach with that leg. Gaara grabbed letting go, and they both backed up. Gaara growled rubbing the side that had been kicked. Naruto grounded his own throaty growl, rushing up to Gaara. He went for his head, but Gaara dodged, hitting him in the stomach. Naruto tried again, ignoring, the pain and went for Gaara's head again. He landed the punch, but Gaara got another in his stomach.

Naruto backed off again, huffing as Gaara sneered at him "You punch like a pussy." He said, and that was it.

Naruto tackled Gaara in the legs, making him fall backwards into a stall and hit his head on the rim of the toilet. Naruto was over him in seconds. Punching him in the face with every thing he had. A small thing of blood trickled out of the side of Gaara's lips. Showing that those punches had indeed dome something. But his anger still burned in him, begging for blood.

In his red vision, he didn't notice that he had to put up his arm to block and them Naruto was thrown back by another punch. Naruto was about to lunge at him again, but the bell rang distaining him and signaled the end of the period.

Gaara cursed darkly, and kicked the kneeling Naruto in the stomach. Naruto cried out as he hit the wall, but Gaara just stood brushing himself off. He glared darkly at the door hearing the chattering of the people who went by.

"This isn't over." He said, kicking Naruto again. Gaara wiped the small trickle of blood from his hand lightly, his face scan, and red from all the punched. He fixed himself up, before walking over to the door. He turned through, one last look at Sasuke, meeting his eyes for a split second and the he was gone. Sasuke looked over at Naruto with wide eyes. He had yet to move and his breathing came out shaky. But Naruto still managed to push himself up onto his hands and knees to crawl over to where Sasuke was huddled on the ground. He quickly undid the belt from Sasuke's wrists. Letting Sasuke pull his pants back into place as he removed the tie form his mouth.

"Sa-Sasuke…are you ok?" Naruto asked softly as he got into a kneeling position.

Sasuke sat silent for a moment. "Naruto-kun" Naruto didn't get a chance to reply because Sasuke had launched himself into his arms the tears now freely falling from his eyes. The shock had caused Naruto to fall back onto his butt his legs bent in front of him with Sasuke in between them. "Na-Naruto-kun," Sasuke than placed both of his hands on Naruto's cheeks. "Arigato, Naruto-kun." Placed his lips against Naruto's, his eye's fluttering shut. His tail wrapping around Naruto's; which had fallen between his legs.

After getting over the shock of Sasuke willingly kissing him, he too, shut his eyes. Naruto than brought his arms around Sasuke's back and pulled him in closer. This not only deepened the kiss but caused Sasuke to wrap his arms around Naruto's neck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: let's all say it: awwwww. Well anyway I hope you liked and happy (insert winter holiday here) to all!

(1)- i've been reading to much bleach --;;;


	9. Trustless

A/N: sorry for the OOC-ness in this ch. I started watching Ouran High School Host Club and my characters got messed up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trustless

Naruto was having a very bipolar moment. One second he was all dreamy remembering the kiss he and Sasuke had shared. The next he'd be enraged at the memory of Gaara with his fingers up Sasuke's ass.

Only for a second had the idea of going to the consolers to get out of class had passed his mind. But he quickly gotten rid of that thought. For the most part they were probably crazier than Gaara; in some way or another. And if they found out he liked Sasuke they'd probably go into anti-gay mode and try to convince him that boys should be just friends and girls were what he really wanted.

But than again crazy consolers were not his really problem. Oh no, his really problem could cause him to get expelled or suspend. Thus having to be away from his beautiful Sasuke. His problem was that Gaara was in his next class, in gym with him.

Not that he'd ever admit to it but Naruto's sides hurt from all the times Gaara had kicked him there. _I wish I could have gone with Sasuke to his class. What ever it is it defiantly has to be better then gym class. _A perverted thought hit him. _Or even better, we could just go home. To Sasuke's room, where we'd be all alone…._ Naruto gulped, his tail began to wag back and forth in excitement.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Gaara stated harshly, leaning against the entrance to the locker room, clad in the school's issued gym suit. "I didn't thing you where going to show up. I though you were going to stay with that little whore, Sasuke."

"What's this? Calling him a whore. I though you two had something_… special_." Naruto explained sarcastically.

"Ha! Special? As if, so tell me Naruto: did you have fun with Sasuke?"

"I'll have you know, Gaara, unlike someone here I wouldn't take advantage of him like that."

Gaara smirked. "You're right. A virgin like you with someone like Sasuke. Someone who'd know how bad you fucked up."

"Better a virgin than a rapist!" Naruto yelled, fully prepared to start another fight.

"Now boys this is no way to use your youthful energy!" Guy-sensei exclaimed, standing at the door to the locker room. "Now both of you to the gym, so you may freely express your youthful energy!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Of anyone had told me that challenging Gaara to a race would result in not being able to feel half my body, I would have suggested ping-pong or rock-paper-scissors. _Naruto thought as he staggered down the hall; his legs felt so heavy he could hardly lift them. And his arms lowed back and forth. _I wish Sasuke was here… and into cosplay. He could dress up in a cute little nurse's outfit and bring me back to health. _He saw stars as he let his fantasies take over.

"Naruto-kun!" Sasuke yelled from the front gate. Waving his hand in the air, a smile on his face.

"Sas-Sasuke?" Naruto murmured to himself, blinking twice in disbelief. _This had to be a dream. I mean Sasuke calling my name from afar, a smile on his face. This kind of thing would never happen in real life. Next thing you know Sasuke will run up to me grab my hand and ask me to run away with him._

"Naruto-kun! Come on we have to get going!" Sasuke ran up to Naruto grabbing his hand and dragging him after himself. _Now I know this is a dream next thing that'll happen is he'd pull me into a dark secluded room and ask me to make passionate love to him amidst candles and rose petals. _"Come on Naruto-kun, walk faster he's waiting for us."

"What-whose waiting-"

"Sasuke-chan." Stated Neji, smugly. _Oh great, _him

"Neji-senpai!" Sasuke hoped over and pecked Neji on the cheek. Neji eye's narrowed at Sasuke's odd behavior.

_This isn't a dream; it's a nightmare._ Naruto could swear that their cat ears and tails had become those of the devil.

"Come Naruto-kun if we want to hang out at my house and get you home before dark we hare to get going." Sasuke said as he tugged on Naruto's half-dead arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After much self convincing and several times slapping his face; with much protest from Sasuke, Naruto decided me wasn't dreaming. But what Naruto did decide was that Sasuke was abducted by aliens and then anally probed/replaced by an android.

He looked over at Sasuke who was sitting next to him on the car bench set. And then up at Neji who was driving. _This is just too weird,_ He looked back over at Sasuke. _Maybe he is just really upset. That's why he's acting this way._

"Naruto-kun, are you ok?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto shifted his eye's you to Neji in the driver's seat. He leaned over to whisper into Sasuke's ear, so Neji would hear. "I'm more worried if _you're _ok. I mean after-what I mean is you don't have to do this if you're not up to it."

"Naruto-kun, don't worry about it. I mean after I went and asked Hiashi-sama and Neji-senpai…. If Neji-senpai knew I called it off. He'd just get worried about me." Sasuke explained softly nest to Naruto's ear.

As Sasuke made himself comfortable back in his seat, as the car came to a slow stop. "Ah, Naruto-kun, we're here." Sasuke said after he had looked out the window.

"Huh-ah! Sa-Sasuke you live-here?!" It looked like one of the places from his text book. Well maybe not a palace, but it was one of those compounds that whole families would live in, during the samurai times. Gardens just in front of the building, with rock paths. With stone shrines amidst the greenery, it even had traditional Japanese deer chasers.

"Yeah, welcome to the Hyuuga manner Naruto-kun." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Huh? Hyuuga? But isn't your last name Uchiha?"

"Oh? Didn't I tell you my godfather; Hiashi-sama is Neji's uncle." _Oh just great, Neji sees Sasuke everyday and I only get to see him in class._

"Sasuke-chan are you two coming or not?" Neji asked as he headed to the front door.

"Yeah just give us a sec, Neji-senpai." Sasuke yelled over his shoulder in Neji's direction. "Come on Naruto-kun. It's time to go inside." Sasuke said as he tugged on Naruto's arm.

"Ah! But Sasuke, my legs feel really heavy from running." A huge grin broke out. "I know Sasuke, how about you give me a kiss to-"

"That's too bad that you're not feeling well, Naruto-kun." Sasuke stated as he cupped his hands over his cheeks. "After all I was really looking forward to making you some of my homemade tea."

"Sasuke's homemade tea…"

"Uh-huh, I even grew the tea leaves myself. And I've been really looking forward to having someone other than Neji-senpai try some. But if you're trued, I'll just ask Neji-senpai to drive you home so you can get so sleep." False tears started picking at Sasuke's eyes as he said this.

"Ah, no Sasuke don't cry. There's nothing I want more than to have some of your homemade tea. Plus I feel fine now! See!" Naruto started flexing then ran in place.

"Good, then let's go." He quickly grabbed his hand and pulled Naruto inside. Once inside Sasuke pulled off his shoes and replaced them with a pair of slippers that were already sitting there. He gestured for Naruto to do the same.

Sasuke then lend him to the living room, where Neji was already sitting. "Neji-senpai." Sasuke hoped over and plopped down next to him. "Neji-senpai do you mind keeping Naruto-kun company while I go make us some tea."

"Sure, Sasuke-chan." Neji agreed with a small smile on his face. As Sasuke left to go down the hall Naruto guess lend to the kitchen, Sasuke gave him a big grin. _Ah! Sasuke is so cute today! There's no way he's an alien or a robot, he's just way to cute! He's more like a little angel! _"What did you do to him?" Asked Neji in a stern voice, as soon as Sasuke was out of ear shot.

"What are you-?"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You did something to him that's why he's acting like this." Explained Neji as he ruse form his place on the couch to be appear more intimidating.

"I would have hurt Sasuke." Naruto growled back as he stepped up to him in a challenging manner.

"Well _someone_ must of, and to tell you the truth I don't trust you one bit."

"Don't tell me you two are fighting." Sasuke stood in the walkway he had just gone down a few minutes before. He was holding a tray with a teapot and three cups on it, with a pout on his face.

_Ah! Sasuke's pouting, how cute! _"I mean really guys; I was only gone for a few minutes." Sasuke said as he began placing the cups on the table. "And you couldn't even stop fighting for that long?!" Sasuke exclaimed as he placed the last tea cup onto the table.

Neji simply took his cup and didn't bother to try and explain himself.

"Gomen Sasuke." Naruto said sadly and meekly picking up his cup. _I don't see why that bastard Neji couldn't have apologized too. _He took a sip. _He's the who started it. _Once Naruto had finished his inner rant he realized the heavy atmosphere. Neji was just antisocial and Sasuke; well usually Sasuke was to, but right now he just seemed unsure if he should say what's on his mind.

"Hey, Sasuke this tea's pretty good." Stated Naruto in hope's of lighting the mood. _It wouldn't be so awkward if not for this bastard Neji. Who invited him anyway? _He shot a glare at him. But Neji just continued to sip at his tea.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun. I'm glad you think so._" _The mood seemed to lighten some but not very much. But it seemed light enough for Sasuke to gather the courage he normally would have. "Naruto-kun would you like to meet Kiko-san?"

"Kiko…..-san?" _who's that Sasuke's mother, sister….girlfriend? Oh please tell me it's not his girlfriend this live triangle …thing, is confusing enough as it is._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: you'll all be happy to know that ch 11 is also done! so the more reviews you guys give the sooner i'll put it up!_


	10. Nameless

A/N: When I woke up this morning and found that I had **100** reviews I just had to start typing the new ch. I even helped me get over the fact that I bought a DVD box set with DVD's I already had….kinda T-T...Well anyway this is the ch I introduce my OC Kiko Mwhaha fear her!!!

So thank you all my reviewers!!

And for the 10,000 hits!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nameless

"This Naruto-kun is Kiko-san." Sasuke said proudly as he lifted the front paws of a white fluffy cat, letting her bottom rest on the couch next to Naruto.

"Oh, so Kiko-san is you're cat." Naruto said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, who did you _think_ she was?" Sasuke said then tilted his head to the side.

"Oh, no one, no one. Don't worry about it." Naruto brought his hand down to pet the cat, which was now comfortably curled up by Sasuke's leg. "OW!!" Kiko bit him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked down at his bandaged fingers. _Why does Sasuke have such a violent cat? It's like she made a sport out of biting me. She must be working with Neji, god damn Neji. Anyway, why couldn't Sasuke have a dog, or a hamster, or-or a ….fish! Yeah, fish don't bite, or scratch._

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed when he saw Sasuke entering the room.

"What do you want?!" Sasuke shot him a stiff glare as he placed his bag onto the table. _Oh great, Sasuke's back to normal._ He slumped over on the table. _This suck's, he was so cute._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell happened to you?" Shikamaru asked regarding the bandages on all of Naruto's fingers.

"You wouldn't believe it, but when I went over Sasuke's house yesterday his demon cat attacked me!" He might have been over reacting but Naruto didn't care, his fingers _hurt_!

"What you do to _her_?"

"What did _I_ do to _her_? Nothing! She's the one who…" Naruto trailed off for a second, something just hitting him. "Wait, how'd you know Sasuke's cat was a girl? You two friends of something?"

"I wouldn't say that." Shikamaru sighed, shifting in his seat.

"You're not friends….oh I get it!" Naruto replied in a sing-song voice, and a huge grin. "You're stalking him."

Shikamaru sat their dumb struck for a moment. "WHAT!" He bolted up from his chair, sending it flying to the floor. "I AM NOT stalking him!"

"_Surer you're not_. And you're _not_ taking pictures of Sasuke naked. And you're _not_ sending them back to him under a false address." Naruto continued in his sing-song voice.

"I am _not_." Shikamaru forced though girded teeth.

"It's okay. I mean Sasuke _is _cute. Of course I don't know if I'd take it to that level. But it's you're life and who am I to stop you from doing what you love." Naruto just continued on with his ranting.

"ME AND SASUKE _WHERE DATING_!!" Shikamaru shouted loud enough to drown out Naruto and his rants.

"You and Sasuke where…. What?" He said softly, eye's wide.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: heehee bet you didn't see THAT coming. Also no this is not a joke, heehee.

I feel bad for having such a short ch after and the reviews and hits so I'll work extra hard to get ch 12 up.


	11. Zero

A/N: This chap was 'suppose to be longer --;;; but anyway---this is for all the people who've been wondering about Sasuke's past……. note this a chap…but the way I worded that makes it sound like an extra mmm… or is it just me? Mmm…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero

"When I had just turned 14 Sasuke and I started going out. Neji wasn't nearly as possessive then as he is now. But I guess he has a good reason." Explained Shikamaru as he bent over to retrieve the chair he had sent fling and returned to sitting in it.

"Shikamaru since you were dating you know a lot about Sasuke's past, right?" He asked as he dropped his head, his hair covering his eyes.

"He didn't tell me much. But I know so things from when he went to go live with Neji-senpai and his family."

"Tell me everything you know." Naruto demanded sternly turning his gaze upon Shikamaru.

-----------------------------------7 years earlier----------------------------------------

_On March 20th, the first day of spring the Uchiha family was reported dead. The cause of the deaths has yet to be disclosed. The only reported survivor is one _Uchiha Sasuke_. Though the body of one _Uchiha Itachi_ has yet to be found or identified. If he is alive or dead is still unknown. _

_Since _Uchiha Sasuke _has no living relatives known of. The responsibility had been passed over to his appointed godfather _Hyuuga Haishi. _As his appointed guardian he is responsible to for fill his needs. If you are unable to meet these needs he will be removed immediately._

Haishi finished reading the contract that had been given to him. He looked at the three suits that were responsible for bringing his Sasuke, indicating that he had finished reading. "Do you understand the terns you must abide by to retain legal ownership of this child?" One of the men asked. Haishi looked down at the 8 year old Sasuke, clad only in a plain blue yukata.

"Yes I understand" he replied.

"Good" the second man said and handed Haishi Sasuke's bag. "We will return sometime next month to be sure you are a suitable guardian." Then the third man took hold of Sasuke's arm and lend him over to Haishi.

'We'll be looking forward to it." Haishi reassured them and placed his hand on Sasuke's head. Then shifted it down to his back and pulls so he could lead Sasuke inside. "Neji, is there a reason you're hiding from us?" Neji, who at this time was 10, stepped out form behind one of the stone temples. "Since you seem so interested in him, I'll put Sasuke under your watchful eye. I hope that you will take good care of him." Haishi explained, then took Sasuke's hand and placed it into Neji's.

One week after Sasuke came to live with them is when Neji had thought Sasuke was lonely and even though he wanted to, Neji didn't have much time to spend with him. He had gotten him a cat because Sasuke didn't seem like a dog person and even if he was the Hyuuga manor was no place for a dog, even a small one.

"Sasuke-chan, I got you a present. Think of it as a welcoming gift." Neji explained as he held out his hands now occupied by a small white fluff ball.

"Neji-niisan?" Sasuke went over and to kitten from Neji. "She's so cute, thank you Neji-niisan!"

"I give her to you along with the promise to always protect you." Neji promised and placed a kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

--------------------------------5 years after that------------------------------------

"Um…Shikamaru-kun." Sasuke, now 13, stood in front of Shikamaru's desk shyly fiddling with his fingers. His tail swinging back and forth slowly.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked, raising his head from the desk.

"Shikamaru-kun, I was wondering if-if you'd go out with me!"

------------------------------------Present------------------------------------------

"A few months later Sasuke got really upset about something and told me we had to break up. That's when Neji started getting really possessive over him. And to tell you the truth that's all I know." Shikamaru explained and laid his head down into the table.

"Hey, Shikamaru, do you know what kinds of things Sasuke likes?' Naruto asked hopefully.

"Huh? Well I guess you could say that." He replied somewhat confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What does Sasuke like?...well to tell you the truth I'm working on that..Ug…I'll try to get the next chap up next weekend..Ug….work…


	12. Luckless

A/N: 1.) this is the first of two filler chaps 'cause I want '_my big idea'_ to be chap 15….

2.) If you're ever wondering about the stats of the next chaps just look in my profile- I have page counts listed there

3.) The beginning of this chap is REALLY weird but don't blame me- FALLIN' WROTE IT!!!!!!...also a lime-ish lemon?...an orange..yeah…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckless

"You did it to him again didn't you, Gaara?" Neji asked, his voice dripping with venom and glaring hard enough to kill.

"Why Neji, where you talking to me? What an honor." Gaara taunted, a small almost demonic grin come over him.

"Cut the bullshit. Just admit you hurt Sasuke."

"And what if I did?" Gaara's tone was slightly teasing. "What would you do if I did?"

"You want to know?" Neji asked as he grabbed the back of Gaara's head and crushed their lips together. Teasing Gaara's tongue with his own then drawled it into his mouth. Gaara wrapped his arms around Neji's waist ravishing his mouth.

Naruto turned the corner, stepping dead in his tracks when he saw Neji and Gaara, staring with wide eyed in shock. He walked backwards till he turned the corner again. Staring in the amazement at the wall across from him.

"What the fuck?" He rumbled, still in shock.

"Yup." Said a voice beside him making him turn. A giant pick talking penguin stared right back at him.

"Um..."

"Yup." Said the pink penguin again. Naruto rushed forward turning the corner and everything changed. Instead of the school he found himself in a large brick room. In the center of the room stood a naked Sasuke, his arms spread out above him and his legs wide open. Both chained.

Naruto drooled at Sasuke's flush panting face, his fingers itching to touch Sasuke's limp member that was starting to grow hard.

"Na-Naru-" The rest of his name was cut off as the giant pink talking penguin trusted into Sasuke, his pink flippers wrapping around his waist.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and gaped as the penguin pulled back out and trusted in quicker.

"Ahh! Pink penguin!" Sasuke moaned, quickly reaching his climax.

"Bu-but…." Naruto mumbled heart broken at the fact that the one he loves had just reached his climax, with a penguin!

"Naruto," Sasuke said seductively cradling Naruto's chin in his hand. "WAKE UP SLACKER!" Naruto was then jolted awake by a large book being slammed on his desk.

"No! Please don't Mister Giant talking pink penguin!" His statement sent the class in to a laughing fit.

"Are you trying to make fun of me!" Mr. Bandana 'n Glasses growled.

"Huh?" Naruto said, blinking at the class, ignoring the teacher. "Sasuke?"

"Not even close!" He yelled and slammed his hand down on top of the book. "Now slacker, you get one more chance before I send you to the office."

_God damn it. That was like a bad acid trip. _Naruto though once again ignoring Mr. Bandana 'n glasses. _That's the last time I make an everything-in-the-fridge-sandwich 'cause there's no way this is all from shock. _Naruto then chose to think back to some of what Shikamaru had told him about Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru sat on the bleachers watching the rest of the class play basketball, since he had _forgot_ his gym suit. But gym was so troublesome. After all even moving his cat ears got troublesome. He looked over at the most troublesome thing of all-Uchiha Sasuke. Telling Naruto about Sasuke's past had open old wounds that never really were closed. It wasn't that he hated Sasuke, nor that Sasuke hated him. And despite what he would have liked Shikamaru know what had happened. Gaara. once Gaara had first molested Sasuke they broke up and Neji started being over protective and not letting Sasuke talk to anyone.

And he was smart enough to know that even if they wanted to. Getting together again just wouldn't work. After the incident Sasuke changed completely-to protect himself form others. He was no longer the cute, insecure Sasuke he had dated in the 8th grade. They where sophomore in high school now. _Even if we had stayed together we probably wouldn't still be together anyway, but-but I can't stand us breaking up just because Gaara fucked with our lives. _He sighed. _Maybe Naruto will have better luck them me._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_God damn it how is it that I always end up in these situations. _Naruto had fallen to sleep in class and once again had an odd dream about Sasuke and an animal and had landed himself in the office. _Stupid Bandana 'n Glasses, he needs to get off his high horse and take a chill pill. God I swear I have the worst luck ever._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry if the beginning melted you're brain-once again NOT ME WRIGHING IT (pinkpengiunXsasuke part)

Note on updates: 1) if I have a chap done I wait till I have 10 reviews so review one and all!

2) chap 14 may not be up for 2 weeks because I have to study for 1st semester finals

also one late note: **About the problem with short chaps-it takes me much longer (about 3weeks) to write a long chap and personally i'd rather update alot w/ short chaps then a few long ones**


	13. Fateless

A/N: Here we go ch 14! But first I have to thank you all: 140+ reviews and not one flame (does the anti-jinx dance) accept 1 weird guy on Gaia…. Yeah...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fateless

Naruto looked down at the paper bag full of tomatoes. He let out a heavy sigh. _Why did I even buy these? Shikamaru told me Sasuke liked tomatoes but it seem weird if I just give them to him out of the blue._

"He-hello sir ma-may I interest you in-in a flayer about the upcoming festival?" A young girl; who couldn't have been older them him, asked. She was dressed in a miko's (shrine maiden) outfit and black hair with white eyes. (**Yes she's Hinata.) **

"A festival?" The mental image of Sasuke dressed in a girl's flowered kimono popped into his mind. "Yeah sure!" He answered almost on impulse, jolting his bag enough to send one of his tomatoes rolling onto the sidewalk.

_Tsukimine Shrine Festival_

_This Sunday from 5:00pm-10:00pm_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-chan," Neji began as he leaned onto the door frame of Sasuke's room. "Hinata-chan just told me about the festival they're holding at the shrine she works at. So get your kimono ready because we're going tomorrow night."

"Hinata-neechan? Did she say what kind of things they're going to have?" Asked Sasuke as he set down his brush on the vanity mirror that Neji had forcefully bought him.

"Just normal festival games. She also said there's going to be some one selling those riceballs you like. And if you're do what I tell you I'll buy you as many as you want." Neji walked up and placed his hands onto Sasuke's shoulders. Leaning down so he was level with Sasuke's ear, making eye contact with his via the mirror.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey I just thought of something." Naruto told himself as he placed the bag of tomatoes into the fridge. "That girl-the one who told me about the festival had the same eyes as Neji. Maybe they're related. Some sort of family trait I guess. But then again I shouldn't worry about that. After all I'll need a nice yukata incase I run into Sasuke at the festival." He said to himself, starring into the fridge before turning and closing the door. He grabbed the done cup of ramen that had been sitting on the counter.

------------------------------------The next night-----------------------------------

"So Sasuke, do you want me to win you a goldfish or water balloon?" Naruto heard, who he guessed was Neji asking. _ No way in hell?! _And much to his disbelief Naruto turned and saw Sasuke dressed in a blue woman's kimono with a cherry blossom design on it. He was eating a riceballs with Neji's arm wrapped around his waist. _Sasuke looks so cute! If Neji wasn't here this would be a perfect moment! _

Naruto turned around to walk away. _They look like they're on a date. I should leave them alone…NO WAIT! _Naruto grabbed his head, the fabric of his light blue yukata hitting his face. _I should _fallow_ them to be sure nothing bad happens to Sasuke! _ Naruto turned and started walking stiffly; following them. _I'll be damned if I let Neji do the same thing Gaara did!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_God! This is so boooooring! _ Naruto slumped down onto the ground hidden behind a wall, while Sasuke and Neji were having fun. _All they ever do is kiss and whisper sweet-nothing to each other! This is like a bad romance novel… or a shojo Manga. _Naruto stated throwing rocks at the trash can across form him. If Neji does pansy ass stiff like this why can't he get a girlfriend!?"

Naruto sighed and sat down; they had found another place to eat and weren't going anywhere soon. _ And after I went out and bought this yukata, Sasuke's not even going to get to see it. _He clucked his stomach as it began to rumble. _I even spent most of the money Tsunade sent me for food on this thing._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is so awesome!" Naruto looked over in Sakura's direction. After all he had nothing better to do; Sasuke was in the hall. Talking to _Neji_.

"I know, it's been years since the school trips been to anywhere cool. Let alone a hot spring!" Ino replied.

"And not even that. Hot springs are the best way to kick start spring romance!" Sakura exclaimed, clutching her hands over her heart. _Romance?_ Naruto couldn't help but gulp at the thought of being on a romantic get away with Sasuke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: the wait for the next ch will be long. I can tell you that I'm lazy and start English. And I hate English!

Also am I the only one who excited about the new avatar ep next week end? 'Cause I can't wait!


	14. Hopeless

A/N: Whoo! We got a new printer and a scanner that works, so I'm going to be putting up the picture my friend drew of Kiko-san for ya. It'll be in my photobucket, username: vmp811

Also lots of Japanese in this chapter, I was coping stuff out of_ Amine insider_, but I put the English right next to it. Cause I wont be able to read it ether -.-;;

This chap was going to be much longer, but I haven't got many hits and no new reviews so I'm gonna give ya the half I have done, enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hopeless

"Pleeeeaaase Tsunade baachan!" Naruto whined into the phone. _God damn it. How hard is it to convince someone to send me a lousy 20 bucks! _

"_For the last time Naruto: NO!" Tsunade argued right back._

_"_Oh come on, would you rather give money to me or lose it at a casino." Naruto whined.

"_I'll have you know my luck will be changing soon! I can feel it!" _Tsunade shouted.

"Having sex with the owner of a casino isn't going to make your luck any better!"

_"Why you little brat! Now there's no way I'm sending you money!"_

"What?! Tsunade you _need_ to send me this money, I _need_ to go on this trip!"

"_Why are you so persistent about this? It's not required for you to go." _Tsunade paused._ "You have a girl you like don't you?" _Naruto could just see her grin.

"Wha-?"

"_There's no need to hind it, Naruto-kun. If you had told me in the first place that you wanted to spend time with you're little girlfriend, we could have saved ourselves all this time."_

"But it's a-"

_BEEEEEP_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto woke up the next day, the day of the trip to the hot springs, he couldn't have been happier. _Today's the day I finally get my fair shot at Sasuke's heart! No Neji or Gaara to get in my way! There's no way I can let anything mess this up! _While he was getting ready Naruto ended up spending an extra half hour working on his hair, with the new can of gel he got 3 years ago. And managed to dig thought his black hole of a room to find a uniform that was amazingly clean and unwrinkled. "Yeah! Today's going to be perfect! No Neji or Gaara to mess it up!" Or at least that's what he told himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hyuuga Neji must have been made just to make my life a living hell. _For it seemed just his luck that Neji was free during the spring break and could come on the trip with Sasuke. And if that wasn't bad enough Neji was able to convince the teacher's to let Sasuke sit next to him. Instead of in his assigned set. Next to Naruto.

But of coarse everything with Neji was never that easy. Because no more then fie seats in front of him Hyuuga Neji was feeding Uchiha Sasuke tomato bits with a pair of chopsticks. And if the god's weren't against him enough Sasuke in turn was feeding Neji white rice. Naruto's thoughts were rotating between _even though he's a bastard Neji has to be the luckiest man alive _and _that bastard Neji getting so cozy with Sasuke and stealing my idea! I spent a fortune on al those tomatoes._

Truly Naruto's life sucked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This isn't fair. We should have been together. Our last names are so close! And we're even in the same homeroom. This isn't fair. His last name isn't even close to Sasuke's. I don't even think they have any classes together! I mean isn't that how they do things on these school trips. So how did Sasuke end up with Shikamaru! I mean what if their romantic flame is restarted by spending time alone together at a hot spring!_

_Not that I have anything against Shikamaru, but he had his chance! It's my turn! _ Naruto wanted to pound his own face into against a wall when Shikamaru and Sasuke's name where read off together for room assignments.

"And in room 119, Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee," This time Naruto really did hit his face against a wall. _Shikamaru gets the beautiful Sasuke and I get the gym teachers pet. _He looked over at Guy-sensei who was working as a chaperone. _Or his bastard child._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okyaku-sama wa kami-sama desu." (The customer is god) they where welcomed by the nakai-san (serving ladies) as they came to the entrance of the inn. After they were greeted, they broke off into the pair they were assigned. Each following one of the okami-san (inn mistress) to their rooms.

Naruto looked in front of his at Lee and glanced back to see Shikamaru and Sasuke being lead to another wing of the inn. _Shikamaru you lucky bastard_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this is the room you will be staying in tonight." The okami-san explained opening the door and allowing them to enter before her. As she began to set up the futons as Lee and Naruto took off their shoes. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

"Oh! Naruto-san you must come see this view!" Lee exclaimed as he stood near the open shoji screens.

Naruto; hoping to lessen the pain of sharing a room with Lee, walked over to the shoji doors and looked out on the courtyard. He wasn't really interested in the view, but there was something much more appealing across the way. "Sa-Sasuke?" He whispered. From where Naruto was standing he could just see Sasuke thought the trees in the room across form him.

Lee leaned over closer to Naruto so he would be able to see as well. "Ah! It is Sasuke-san! We should go say-" Naruto covered Lee's mouth and pulled him back into the room before he could finish his thought.

"Not so loud! What if he heard you!" Naruto scolded him.

"What's wrong Naruto-san? Do you have something against Sasuke-san?"

"It's not that. It's just that…well…I…" This was starting to get awkward. He barely knew Lee.

"Oh the spring time of youth!" Lee suddenly bolted up yelling.

"Huh?"

"You're feelings for Sasuke-san…they-they're so beautiful! What a great display of youthful energy!" Lee let lose a river of tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shikamaru you _have_ to switch with me!" Naruto was literally on his knees in front of Shikamaru. Who was sitting on one of the zabuton (cushions for sitting) playing shogi against himself.

"For the last time Naruto: that's to much work, the okami-san already unpacked my things for me." Shikamaru explained as he moved one of his pieces.

"But Lee is crazy! He wanted us to run around the inn one thousand times! Plus I'll pack and unpack your stuff for you!"

"If Lee is crazy then why would I want to room with him!" Shikamaru yelled, half-way through a move, his arm still suspended in air.

"But me and Sasuke are in love!" Naruto exclaimed, getting prepared to cry he needed.

"Last time I checked, it was you who was in love with Sasuke. Not the other way around."

"Sasuke just needs sometime." Naruto stated. "Just you see: by the end of this trip Sasuke will defiantly be in love with me!"

"Well if that's the case then…"

"Then what?"

"I was just thinking that if you where going to get Sasuke to love you, you wouldn't want to miss this kind of opportunity." Shikamaru explained, chuckling to himself.

"Opportunity? What do you mean? What's going on?" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms.

"It's just that Sasuke went to relax in the hot spring. And I was thinking that since it's so close to diner. There wouldn't be anyone else there." Naruto was halfway though the door. "And one more thing! Naruto!"

"What is it Shikamaru! Can't you see I'm in a hurry!"

"About your question, dealing with Sasuke's ears. Just thought you'd like to know: fake ears can't go in water this hot." Shikamaru explained as Naruto left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So if Sasuke's in the hot springs right now his ears _have _to be real! But…if they're not. If Neji of Gaara got to him first then.. _Naruto clenched his fist. _I'll make them wish they where never born!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Whoo new chap! I hope for 180 reviews for my next update! So review! Review!

'Cause the next one will be…lemonly?…limely?...orange! yumyum!


	15. Skinless

A/N: Since you guys kick ALL asses I stopped playing Sims 2 seasons (la w00t) long enough to type up the new chap!

And I started a forum for Loveless: www. Fanfiction. net/f/528969 please post, make forum; just be active!

Also anyone on Gaia my username is Kimyo ryu PM/ask to be my friend!

P.S. I LOVE TACTICS!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skinless

_Open air bath_

Naruto read from the small sign on the door. As he finished tying a knot on the towel around his waist. _Okay here we go! The moment of truth! Shikamaru said that you can't ware fake ears in water this hot. And just beyond this door is Sasuke. There'll be no way for him to hind if his ears are fake now! _ He gulped "Ok, here I go," He reached out for the shoji screen.

Nearly 5 minutes later Naruto was still stuck in the same position in front of the door. His heart beating a thousand miles an hour. _And go-NOW!_ Naruto had still not made a move for the screen. He slumped down on the ground. _I can't do it: the suspense is killing me, but I don't know what I'd do if Sasuke ended up being raped by one of those bastards._

Naruto stood up again and made another move towards the shoji. And somehow during this whole transition Naruto had managed to slip on as puddle and go flying though the paper door. "Fuck!"

"Who's there?"

"Ah Sasuke! No don't get scared; it's just me-Naruto. I slipped that's all." Naruto explained rubbing his head as he sat back up.

"Na-ruto?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke; who was naked.

_I think my nose had started to bleed. _ "I hope I didn't surprise you to much." Naruto chucked, continuing to rub the soar spot on the back of his head.

"You're just like Neji," Sasuke chuckled as took a seat on one of the rock along the edge of the spring. His tail flicking back and forth Naruto crushed the small rock that had found it's why into his palm. "All you ever do is worry about me. Even when nothing happened." Sasuke explained. Naruto dug his nails into his skin. "But unlike Neji, you don't seem to care if you got hurt or not." Sasuke chuckled.

"So I'm like Neji?" Naruto said somewhat darkly. "I'm not sure if that was meant to be a complement or not." He nearly growled out.

"Now don't be like that Naruto." Sasuke said. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad!" He shouted in return. "Neji is a creep! I don't know how you can stand being around him!"

"I was right: you are just like Neji." Naruto grid his teeth and Sasuke closed the space between them. Now resting at Naruto's side. "Always want to keep me all to yourself." Sasuke whispered into his ear.

Sasuke grinned. "Naruto, your getting so excited," he shifted into a somewhat move … suggestive pose. "And I haven't even done anything to you…yet." Sasuke breathe out in a slow seductive voice. Placing his hand on Naruto's chest.

"Wait! Sasuke, what are you-"

Sasuke cupped his half hard member through the towel. "Don't worry Naruto; I'll take good care of you." Sasuke moved so he was straddling Naruto's body.

"Sasuke, we shouldn't," Naruto tried protesting. Sasuke just removed the towel slung around his waist freeing his member. "What if someone cached us?" Sasuke moved until he was level with Naruto's rapidly hardening member.

"Now Naruto," he began rubbing his hand on the length of Naruto's shaft. "If I stopped this part of you wouldn't like it." With that Sasuke took a ling drawn out lick at the head. "So tell me, Naruto. Should I stop, or do you want more?" Sasuke then licked the vein on the underside from base back to the head.

Naruto flinched. _We shouldn't, but Sasuke's tongue feels amazing. _"Sasuke, keep going."  
"That's what I though." Sasuke took the full head into his mouth. He began running his hands up and down the shaft.

_I don't know what brought this on but-but it's amazing. _ Naruto lased his fingers in Sasuke's hair, and pushed gently. Sasuke took this as a hint to continue and soon he had all of Naruto in his mouth. _Oh god Sasuke is so good at this. Wait-_ Before Naruto had much time to think he was pulling Sasuke off his member by his ears. "They're still on…" Naruto stated and let go of the breath he had been holding. "That's good."

"Ow, Naruto that really hurt." Sasuke explained rubbing his now sore scalp. "If you wanted to stop you could have just said so."

"Eh? Oh god Sasuke! I wasn't thinking, I'm so sorry!" Naruto took over on rubbing Sasuke's scalp.

"Heh, Pay back!" Sasuke exclaimed playfully and grabbed Naruto's cat ears.

"Wha-wait Sasuke do-" He tried protesting.

"You bastard." Sasuke said darkly and dropped the false yellow cat ears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: whoo drama!!! Sasuke is a virgin, but Naruto isn't!!! 205 reviews please.


	16. Truthless

A/N: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait…and short ch!! And after I got more (a lot more) reviews then I asked for!

P.S. My reason for Naruto's...earless ness (???) kinda sucks….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truthless

"I can't believe he lied to me like that." Neji heard Sasuke whisper against his chest. He had found Sasuke sitting by himself crying, in one of the distant halls. And he couldn't have been luckier, now was the perfect time. When Sasuke had his guard down, he tightened his hold around him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"God damn it!" Naruto cursed as he fought to put his pants back on. _Why did Sasuke have to run away? The least he could have done was let me explain myself. _After finally getting his pants on Naruto quickly threw his shirt back on and ran out into the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did he do? What did he lie about?" Neji asked after Sasuke sat down on his bad.

"Why are you asking? You don't care about Naruto."

"Hn. You're right," He took a set next to Sasuke. "But he made you cry. I can't stand around and let him do that." He caressed Sasuke's slightly damp cheek.

Sasuke waited a moment to reply. "Liar, I wasn't crying."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto might as well have been running blind. He hadn't seen which way Sasuke went and was just running madly. Just at the end of the hall he spotted Shikamaru. He quickly sped up till he was there as well. "Hey, Shikamaru have you seen Sasu-" Shikamaru cut him off by landing a punch square on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My mistake." Neji said and slid his hand form Sasuke's cheek down his neck, to his shoulder. He closed his eyes and nuzzled Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke,"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked his voice just above a whisper.

Neji reopened an eye and an evil gleam flashed through it. "If I did something now, would you try to stop me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shikamaru, what the hell was that for?!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed his sore cheek. His eye's narrowed in anger.

"Just because me and Sasuke aren't together anymore. Doesn't mean I don't care about what happens to him." He crossed his arms. "So did you rape his or where your ears always fake?"

"Not now Shikamaru! I have to talk to talk to Sasuke." He tried to push past but Shikamaru wouldn't move. (_Damn for a lazy guy he sure can be violent_…._and stubborn_.)

"Well you're not going anywhere till you tell me what you did. So get talking."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat silent, allowing Neji to rub his shoulder as he thought. "You're not lying right? These are real," Sasuke questioned as he placed his hand at the bases of Neji's cat ears. "Aren't they?"

"Have I ever lied to you, Sasuke-chan?"

"No." He replied softly.

"And I won't ever. You can be sure of that." Neji explained as he pushed him down onto the bad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I didn't rape his if _that's_ what you're implying." Naruto growled.

"That's good to know. But _not _what I asked." Shikamaru replied sharply.

"Well that's too bad." Naruto tried to push past. "But I'm done talking to you."

"So what kind of bullshit are you going to tell him? That you where _raped_ that is was an _accident_?" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks right next to him.

"It was an accident," Naruto replied, his voice much quieter then it was before.

"Even _if_ that's true, you know he'll never believe you,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji-Niisan," Sasuke said softly, as Neji ran his hands up ad down Sasuke's legs. His breath almost like a pant on his neck.

"Now Sasuke," Neji put both his arms on either side of Sasuke so he could lift himself to look him in the eyes. "You're going to ruin this intimate moment. Stop being so formal."

"Neji…" Sasuke trailed off as Neji ran his hands under Sasuke's yukata.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Properly not, but that doesn't change the fact that I want to tell him." Naruto said his voice calmer then before.

"Tell me Naruto," Shikamaru started stopping Naruto once again before he could leave. "How _did_ you lose your ears?"

"I was just an accident, kinda. I had a girlfriend for awhile. I had no idea that it would go that far. But one day she told me if we didn't do it she'd break up with me. So I did, turns out she broke up with me anyway." Naruto stated and ran down the hall, to avoid getting stopped again.

"Heh, Sasuke will never buy that," Shikamaru said to himself. "Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled stopping Naruto once again before he could make it to the end of the hall.

"What the hell?! Shikamaru-Baka, do you want me to talk to Sasuke or not?!" Naruto yelled back at him.

"And how do you plan on talking to Sasuke, if you don't even know where he is?" Shikamaru challenged.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked. "Oh, I guess you're right." Naruto laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"He's," Shikamaru started, he knew Naruto wouldn't be happy with his answer. "He's in the room, at the end of the hall. Room 121, in Neji's room." Naruto ran off to fast to curse at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji ran one hand over Sasuke's thigh and the beginning of his ass. As another pushed Sasuke's yukata of one of his shoulder to gain access to one of Sasuke's nipples. He licked and teased the nub as he ran a finger around the rim of Sasuke's entrance. He was growing immanent.

Though Neji was focused on Sasuke it was impossible to miss what happened next. The door slammed open with such power that it closed again once Naruto entered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Whoo more drama! When the next chap come is all up to fallin', she writes the fight scenes

Also if you haven't already, go read my one shot "What's so special about Sakura?"


	17. Flightless

A/N: Finally! Finally! We're back! Fallin' who's in charge of the fight scenes got sick so we couldn't really help it. BUT now we're back! So enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flightless

He stopped; his eye's widened at the scene before him, his breathing having stopped for a second that seemed to last forever. Sound stopped a noiseless state that covered everything and dug deep into his ears. Red rimmed eyes flashed dangerously as sound returned, making him believe his ears were bleeding as he felt the static waves ripple at them from a deep place. He breathes also returned in a whoosh that would have made anybody think they had been punched in the gut.

It was all ignored. The pain, the panting form the flushed Sasuke and the loud slam as Neji's back hit the wall. He had reacted, he had growled, dulled by the sudden interruption and the need to continue what he had been doing.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Naruto yelled his voice holding slight desperation. Neji stood up slowly, smirking.

"So that's what he meant," He said low, but still loud enough for Naruto to hear. His glaze held by where Naruto's cat ears should be. Lightly touching one of his cat ears, his tail began to wad slowly behind him. Naruto growled, pushing his rashly back into the wall, making Neji grit his teeth in pain.

"Ya' don't understand anything!" he yelled as his pulled back his arm to punch Neji in the gut, but before it could collide Neji tripped him. The blond fell back, hitting his head. In a heart beat Neji straddled the tan male. Holding his hands above his head in a bruising grip.

"You're right, I don't understand, I still had my ears." Neji taunted the struggling Naruto. "I'm waiting for someone I love, not some cheap flasy." He whispered into Naruto's ear. He stopped struggling his eye's wide.

"It wasn't like that! You don't understand anything. I loved her. It was her; she was the one that used me."

"Liar!" Neji hissed. "Liar!"

"No, no!" Anxiousness filled his eyes as he looked around the room.

"Yes," Neji whispered in return. But Naruto's widened eyes only grow larger. Then the pupils dilated before narrowing, anger returning full force. He pulled back as the thrashing started again.

"No, she used me and left me, taken away be some else." He said pushing Neji off of him, but he didn't base, so Naruto punched. That loosened his hold on the blond boy and he was able to push him off and switch there positions. So that now he was the one on the top, and Neji was the one held.

Pupiless eyes started to ink red eating blue. The anger showed there fire as if trying to eat him alive. He knew the other was hurting him, but it was only when he broke contact with those eyes that he felt the pain from him bruising body.

"Can you only get him when he's in a weaken state? Is that the only way you can be together. When he heartbroken by another?" Neji's breath caught in his throat, as his mind repeated the question. And Naruto could read his doubt.

"Do you really think he'd want you any other way? You drove him to the arms of another man, do you think I'm the first?" Naruto had no idea what he was saying anymore, only that he was hissing it in the others ear, his anger clouding his mind.

Neji's breath returned, but only because of his muscles moving on their own. He was in shock at this moment, his own method of mentally distorting his opponent was being used against him and their was nothing he could do. He felt more punches to his stomach and he coughed air and blood escaping him before he backed down, his face harshly trusted to the side with a knowing bruise.

Naruto huffed falling back onto his butt and tried to catch his breath. It had taken his a couple of minutes to stop his breath on the other boy. His fist clenched the others shirt unconcernedly his anger fading and fear springing up.

He wasn't suppose to be here, he wasn't suppose to rush into a room and beat up Sasuke's… boyfriend? Lover? Rapist? What? He didn't even know what he was to him. He picked up the blond, looking at the other boy.

Sasuke had crawled to the edge of the bed, wide eyes watching the fight between the two. Blue didn't meet black, and Naruto looked back down, before standing up on shaky legs. He may be physical unharmed more or less, but he was mentally tired. Mentally harmed for the moment. A weakness having been exposed. He brushed off imaginary dust from his pants, letting the ghost of a goofy grin at the stupid move, before moving to the door. He couldn't look at Sasuke again, which is why he hadn't turn to him.

"Naruto…"

His hand paused inches from the door handle, before grasping it. He sighed silently to himself.

"I… I had wanted to explain to you.. About this." He said reaching a had up to head. "She… she was some one I loved, and as such would do anything for. When she asked me… I said no… I told her it was too soon… she threatened to leave." A hollow chuckle escaping his lips, before he raised his other hand to clench it. He spoke through that hand, his words slightly muffled. "I didn't know she was already seeing some one else. That person had more… experience and she wants more too. I was he genie pig." He looked at Sasuke with hurt eyes, blue finally meeting black. "It wasn't my intension to lie to you. I just-feel deceived after what happened. You could say I was lying more to myself them anyone else."

"Naruto…." Sasuke began. "Just stop."

"But Sasuke" he cupped one of Sasuke's cheeks. "I just want you to understand-"

"I said stop it!" Sasuke yelled breaking Naruto off. "I don't want to hear you explanations," He paused. "At least not now, not after you barged in here. Saying all thoughts things, and beat the crap out of Neji." Sasuke explained as he turned his head out of Naruto's palm to look at the fallen' Neji.

"Sasuke it's just because I-" Grabbing both cheeks firmly in his hands and he leaned in closer. Hoping to lighted the mood by stealing a kiss.

"Naruto leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled, pushing Naruto hard back against the wall. And swiftly running out the door.

"God! That's not how I was hoping happen!" Naruto exclaimed to himself and rubbed the back of his head, where he felt a small lump. "After I beat Neji's ass Sasuke was suppose to run up add hug me. And as we shared an interment kiss pull me down onto the bed. Where'd he'd ask me to take his innocence." He blushed "Well maybe not that last part, but I should have at least gotten a thank you kiss," Naruto sighed. "Even if it was only on the cheek."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru shifted at the weight to had been added to his bed. He craned his peck over to see Sasuke curled up at his back. He sighed but regardless he shifted to lie on his back and wrapped his arm around Sasuke and pushed his into his side. "How troublesome." Shikamaru said softly as not to wake Sasuke.


	18. Useless

A/N: I've gotten' lazy on the mouth that it took Fallin' to write the last chapter so this one is short-BUT still here it is! (P.S. sorry I'm taking so long!!)

Also VERY bipolar Sasuke in this one

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Useless

It was the first day back from spring break. Three days since the trip to the hot springs. And four days since Naruto had seen Sasuke.

_Sasuke's been avoiding me. And after I came out and told him the truth, too! But- _He turned back to look at Shikamaru, who had-more like wore, Sasuke on his arm. Even worse Sasuke would steal bites of his food, in a flirtatious mater. _It's that damn Shikamaru. I trusted him; enough to tell him my secret, and what does he do? Steal Sasuke away, first chance he got. _He turned his gaze back to the sandwich he should be eating.

_Who does he think he is! _ I_ was the one who protected Sasuke from his would be rapist! _Trying to vent some of his anger Naruto took a stiff bite from his sandwich. _If he thinks he can get away with that then he's got another thing coming! _Naruto tossed the remains of his sandwich as he started out into the hall. _I'll just win Sasuke back the old fashion way- comments and gifts! _ Clenching his fists at the excitement of have Sasuke back….not that he truly had him in the first place….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto held the pencil in a loose grip, and held a dazed look. His math book open and his papers haphazardly spun out on his desk. Though math problems were the farthest from his mind. Currently Naruto was worried about what he should get Sasuke. It was out of season to just give someone flowers and chocolate. Also he doesn't know when Sasuke's birthday is, so he could say that's what it was for.

_And I can't ask Neji or Gaara when it is, and if I ask Sasuke he'll think some things up and will never tell me._ He began tapping his pencil on his book. _And I don't know anyone else that might know; other then that bastard Shikamaru! _He broke the pencil; sighing Naruto dropped the now useless thing and let the two pieces roll on his deck. _It also doesn't help that I don't know anyone here. At least not well enough that I could trust that they won't tip Sasuke off about what he was doing. After all the only person I know I can trust anymore is Iruka-sensei. _Glancing up at the clock and seeing that class was almost over Naruto began cramming those papers on his desk into his book bag. Quickly he grabbed the paper that had fallen out after its place had been filled with what Naruto had just shoved in.

He looked down at the paper that some how managed to stay in one piece in his book bag. He began unfolding it careful not to rip it; he was some what curious what it was that and if Mr. Bandana-glasses saw that he wasn't working he'd freak. Once he had it open Naruto saw it was his schedule, if wonder how it is that it lasted this long. But that was quickly forgotten when he saw what one of the first things listed was: birthdates. Which meant since Iruka was Sasuke's homeroom teacher if he didn't know he could easily find out. Had Naruto still had his tail it would be happily flicking back and forth, to match the grin on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After math ended; being the end of the day Naruto quickly raced to Iruka's room. But just when he had turned the corner and had Iruka's room in view, someone had grabbed his wrist. _ Oh shit! What if it's Neji and he wants revenge! Or worse one of them found out Sasuke sucked me off!_

Naruto began to panic. That was in till after his 'kidnapper' slammed him against the wall and-cuddled into his chest. "Sa-Sasuke?"

"Naruto-baka, I have a hard time believing _you_ had a girlfriend. Don't you know you have chase after you girl when she runs off?" Sasuke began _nagging_ him.

"But Sasuke you're not a-" Naruto was cut off by more of Sasuke's ranting.

"Haven't you ever watched a romantic movie?!"

"Sasuke you're acting like such a women."

"What was that?!" Sasuke clenched his fist right under Naruto's chin. Unaware that he had just contradicted himself.

"Uh, nothing." He lifted his hands up in defense. "But then why were you flirting with Shikamaru?"

"To make you jealous." Sasuke said simply, crossing his arms.

"God Sasuke you really _are_ like a woman."

"What was that?!" Sasuke once again clenched his fist under Naruto's chin.

"Come on Sasuke! Don't get so mad at me!" Naruto pleaded.

"Then buy me ice cream."

"What?!"

"If you want to make it up to me, buy me ice cream!'

"But I don't have any money."

"Then I'll just have to ask Shikamaru."

"Fine," _I think I'm gonna cry, I'm to poor to buy anything. _ Regardless he followed Sasuke out into the parking lot.

"So which car is yours?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not old enough to drive." Naruto admitted sadly.

"What?" He sighs. "Then do you at least have a bike or something?"

"No" Naruto once again admitted sadly.

"You're the worst boyfriend ever!" And as if to add insult….to insult, he added, "_Neji_ has a car, not only that a _nice _car. And Gaara," he paused. "I have no idea what Gaara drives. But he's that type to have a motorcycle or something cool like that. And then there's _you _who expects me to walk."

"I can't help that I'm young and poor!" Naruto yelled back at him. He held him joy about being called Sasuke's boyfriend to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update and such a short chapter. T-T

Soon they'll be some more NaruSasu and hopefully some GaaNeji


	19. Love Part 1

A/N: Ok, I'm sooooooooooo sorry for the lastness and shortness

Also I'd like to thank my new beta SilverRayne

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love Part 1

The walk was almost painfully uneventful and extremely boring. Sasuke, in a vain attempt to stay in character around so many people hadn't said a word. Only his tail betrayed his face by swinging back and forth in excitement. Once there Naruto got all his wallet would allow: one small vanilla ice cream cone. _ Good bye sweet money. I will miss you so. It's a good thing Iruka had told me to come visit more- Hello free food. _

But that was all easily forgotten when he watched Sasuke start to eat. This for some reason he found strangely erotic, maybe it was the delicate licks he was giving to the top. And was it just him or was Sasuke pumping his hands up and down the cone.

_Ah! Get your mind out of the gutter Naruto! After the relationship rollercoaster we just went on, the last thing I want is to make Sasuke think I expect sex from him!_ Sasuke shifted to look at him with half lidded eyes. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun? Don't you _want _any ice cream?" Sasuke asked in a seductive tine, taunting Naruto was _too _easy. Naruto's heart felt like it would burst though his chest and he'd chock on his tongue.

_Damn Sasuke, he's _trying_ to get me hard isn't he. He should be pissed _not_ trying to turn me on. _ He mentally scolded Sasuke, but regardless followed him to the side of the ice cream place, where the benches where. He was half reluctant as he took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Come on Naruto-kun," Sasuke shifted closer to him. "Have just a little bit," Placing his unoccupied hand next to Naruto's leg for balance and leaned in. Close enough that their shoulders rubbed together whenever Naruto shifted. "For me." He breathed into his ear.

"Why aren't you angry!?" Naruto simply blurted out. He would have felt stupid about it if not for the fact that me was able to say what he had wanted without coming up with a plan.

"You're no fun at all." Sasuke said and set back so he was resting on the back of the bench. Quickly he began eating the frozen treat before it melted anymore.

"Sasuke don't avoid the issue." Naruto said as calmly as he could.

"What issue?" Sasuke questioned simply between licks.

"You where so upset before, why are pretending it never happened now?"

"Because I don't care." He grabbed the wrist that held the ice cream, making Sasuke focus on him.

Sasuke turned to look at him. "You're persistence is so cute." He scooted close enough that their thighs bumped. "It's because baka," He moved to whisper in his ear. "I like you too much to worry about something as stupid as that." Sasuke said softly then brought his lips flush against Naruto's in a soft kiss.

It was Naruto who; despite them being in public, deepened the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's lower back he pulled him closer. In response Sasuke circled his arms around Naruto's neck and dropped the forgotten ice cream behind him. Then with his hands free he tangled them in Naruto's hair.

Naruto then pressed his tongue against Sasuke's lips asking for entrance. And Sasuke happily agreed. Naruto then drifted his hands from Sasuke's lower back to his waist and shoulders. He then pushed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and licked Sasuke's tongue. The taste of ice cream was heavy as he wrapped his tongue with Sasuke's, as if it was some kind of dance. Though it didn't last long, Sasuke pulled back some. Far enough that their lips were no longer touching, but close enough that their noses where.

"I think it's time you took me somewhere privet." Sasuke said, his breath was short and breathy.

"And I think I can manage to pull that off." Naruto chuckled, but his voice was low like Sasuke's.

"Let's just hope that the mood doesn't die before was get there." Sasuke teased, as they stood and left, their hands firmly clasped. And then ice cream that was left forgotten on the bench slowly started dripping on the ground.


End file.
